The Darker Side
by sailorsun4
Summary: If you do not like new characters do not read this!!This is a story about 2 new girls who come to Japan and also 2 new scouts and a new enemy.If you think we took your idea in this we didn't!!Please R&R Thanks
1. Default Chapter

The Darker Side Chapter 1 

Hi everyone well this is the 1^st chapter. There are many more to come and I hope you enjoy this story. Well I have to go start working on the 2^nd chapter! Bye!! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- 

One Saturday morning, Ami, Lita, Ray, Mina, Serena, Rini and Darien passing a mirror church when two kids Rini's age ran by into the church. They followed the two mysterious kids into the church." I feel some strange vibes coming from the mirrors," Ray said weakly. 

Serena looked in the mirror and said," Where is my reflection"? Ami took out her compact computer and scanned the room. She said," There is something in the mirrors!" Mina said, "Rini stay back!" After those few words were spoken a little bitter voice said," Welcome 

Sailors! I see all 9 are here! Then they saw Uranus &Neptune where in the middle of their speech when the voice said," beware we know who you are! Lita says," what do you mean by we?" The voice replied," you will find out soon. 

All the scouts could think about was the scary voice and what it meant by we. They wanted answers so they all bravely returned to the mirror church. Ray forced Serena to go first, lucky for her there was an invisible force field. 

So they all teleported into the church. The voice was stronger than yesterday's voice. The voice said," Come out my children. The Dark Sailor Soldiers came out of the mirros. Rini asked, "Who are you"? We are the dark scouts and I am dark Sailor Moon"! "This is dark sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Urinus, Neptune and Minni Moon. It was night by then, and the strangest thing happened, something was blocking the moon! (But there was still light out) and it also blocked the power that was given to Serena so she untransformed and felt very weak. Just as Dark sailor moon uses her tiara on her, 2 dark shadows jumped beside her and teleported her to safety to the other side of the room." who are you little brats, asked d.sailor Venus"? Hey where not brats! I am sailor sun and I power of the sun, and I am Sailor Star who has the power of the stars"! How a bought we finish the battle outside, or are you to chicken asked Sailor Star? "Where not chicken let go say d.sailor Mercury.So they all went outside and the battle had begun. Since Serena couldn't transform Sailor Sun stayed with her to guard 

Her, sailor star was fighting d. sailor moon, g.sailor Mercury was fighting d.sailor mars, g.sailor Venus was fighting d.sailor Jupiter, g.sailor mars was fighting d.sailor Venus, Uranus was fighting d.neptune, g.neptune was fighting d.sailor Uranus and Minni moon against Minni moon! 

Soon the battle had begun. Serena said to herself," I can't this is happening, I mean I can't even help them." She looked at all the Sailor Scouts fighting hard. Sailor Sun saw that she was worried." Don't worry Serena, if any scout is unable to battle Sailor Star will back them up". After all, we are both each stronger then all of you put together. Serena couldn't believe it! And she was right because when sailor mars looked like she needed help sailor star ran over and fought d. sailor Venus and Moon her self! She saw Sailor Mars coming over." Are you ok Sailor Mars"? Before she could even answer Sailor Moon said," Can you believe they are each stronger than all of us put together? She couldn't believe it! You are? Yes, but you don't need to know anymore yet. 

"Man, I wish I could recover faster," said Sailor Mars.Oh, 

You wanted to recover?" Why didn't you say so," gasped Sailor Sun. She walked over to Sailor Mars and placed her hands over Sailor Mars's wound. Then she said, "Recover!" After a moment or so Sailor Mars was completely healed!"Wow!"Sailor Mars exclaimed. Suddenly, Sailor Sun ran up to Sailor Star and whispered something about teleporting the d. inner scouts. All the scout were wondering what they were saying. Sailor Sun and Sailor Star ran on opposite sides of the of d. inners (except for mini moon) 

And shouted teleportation! A blinding white light appeared; after the light had vanished the d. inner scouts were gone! g. Sailor Jupiter asked," Why didn't you do that before? "Sorry to get you mad but we needed to," said Sailor Star." What do you mean by that"? Asked g. Sailor Minni Moon." What she means is we didn't destroy them. We only teleported them. Count on them to come back," said Sailor Sun." You need to get ready so if we can't be there you can handle it yourself," said Sailor Star." Now we'll leave these three up to you," said sailor Sun. D. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Minni moon were still left. We can take care of these 3 in a snap, said Sailor Uranus."Alright see you later!" they waved and ran off. 

All of the good sailor scouts used their attacks on all 3 of the remaining dark scouts. They teleported as soon as they could but told them that they would be back." Well it looks like we found are new enemy" said Serena." Your right we better watch out for them" said sailor mercury." But what about Sailor sun and Sailor Star, do you think we can trust them" asked sailor Neptune?"Maybe"said Sailor Mars. 

The End 

(g. =Good and d. = dark) 

So did you like it hate it? 

Review us and tell us your comments! 

-Thanks, Rachel and Charity 


	2. The Darker Side Chapter 2

The Darker Side Chapter2 

The Darker Side Chapter2 

All of the scouts couldn't forget yesterday's battle and the 2 new scouts. When Serena told Luna she couldn't believe it." I don't remember any scouts back on the Moon Kingdom". "Well they didn't tell us where they were from," said Serena. (Flashback)"Can you believe they are each stronger than all of us put together"? Asked Serena. "You are"? Asked Sailor Mars. "Yes but you don't need to know about that now" said Sailor Sun. (end) Suddenly her communicator started ringing. "Hey Serena are you there"? Asked Mina. "Yes I'm here why is something wrong"? Asked Serena. No, we need to have a meeting at rei's temple" said Mina. "Do I have to, I was about to go get some ice cream"? Asked Serena." Yes you have to come your our leader! Said Mina. "Oh all right I'll be there in a minute," said Serena. By the time they got there everyone was there to. "Serena you made us late again"! Said Rini. "Now don't get started you to" said Lita. They went to Rai's room. "I think we should take our enemies seriously," said Amy. "Yes I agree I mean we don't even know who they are or what there up to" said Lita. Just then there was a knock on the door. They turned their attention back to the battles. Then there was another knock. Rai got up to open the door and saw 2 girls standing in front. One had short, curly very dark brown hair down to her shoulders with brown eyes that look very curios of the group witch was staring at the new comers. And the other girl was a little taller with curly light brown hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me but we're new in Tokyo and wanted to know where to find the Hyatt hotel"? Asked the taller girl. Raye replied" you can go down the street and take a right and it will be on your left a little further down". The other girl spat out," We also need to go to a elementary school for the time we're in Tokyo." Rini jumped up as if she were struck by lightning and said," I go to an pretty good elementary school!" The Girl replied," Great!"The she grabbed the other girl's arm and ran away as fast as they could. Rayed sighed," Weird!" She closed the door and thought she have seen them before. Clapping and cheering interrupted her concentration. Serena has finally finished her quiz by Ami as preparation for her test on Monday. But sadly all her answers were wrong! The mysterious girls finally stopped running and said," What was that!"? The other girl replied," Rachel, they had powers too and they could be our enemy!" 

The next day Rini was expecting two new classmates hopefully they would be the two girls she met yesterday. When Rini arrived at school she was panicking because she was anxious to meet the new comers. Finally witch seemed like hours they teacher introduced the new students as Rachel and Charity. Rachel was the taller one with the lighter brown hair and Charity had the darker hair. 

"Hi everyone"! Greeted Rachel." Nice to meet you", said Charity. The teacher pointed to where they could sit. Charity sat in the back row behind Rini and Rachel sat across from her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After School 

"Man school is harder here than it is at home! Said Rachel as they were walking back to the hotel. Just then they heard someone crying. They looked around the corner to see 2 girls. "Hey weren't they at that shrine yesterday"? Asked Rachel. "Yes I think your right," said Charity. Then someone bumped into them from behind." Ops sorry guys" said Rini." Oh its ok Rini" replied Charity. Rachel asked," Say Rini, do you know who that is crying"? Rini replied, "Let me see. Yes I know her she's my sister! She turned the corner with them following." Serena would you stop crying! Said Rini." But I got another D on my test! Wailed Serena." Maybe you should have studied instead of reading those comic books! Yelled Rini. "Rini who are your friends? Asked Ami. Oh those are my new classmates, Rachel and Charity." Hi nice to meet you" Said Ami. "Rachel, Charity this is my friend Ami and my crybaby sister Serena". Said Rini." Nice to meet both of you" replied both Charity and Rachel. Serena yelled, " Hey I'm not a crybaby"! Ami asked, "weren't you at the shrine the other day asking for directions from Rai"? Charity asked " Yes, but who is Rai"? "Oh she is the one who gave you the directions," replied Ami. Oh well, we have to go now bye, said Rachel. They just noticed that Serena and Rini were still arguing. "Now you need to stop you to we need to head for Rai's, Said Ami trying to get the 2 girls to stop. Suddenly all of there communicators started ringing (except Charity and Rachel's). Ami turned hers on and Rini and Serena stood beside her. Lita's picture came on. Lita asked, "You guys I was on the way to the temple and there was an attack coming from the park. We need you here A.S.A.P ok"? "Right we'll be there in a minute" replied Serena. "Lets go," said Rini. Charity and Rachel didn't here most of it but they her a little. "Sorry guys but we have to go see you tomorrow "said Rini. "Okay see ya Rini" they replied. Rini, Ami and Serena ran for the park. When they got there…… 

Yay! I left a cliffhanger! I guess you'll have to wait to find out what happens in chapter 3! See ya soon! 

-Murphy and Laura 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
